


The Clock and Milk

by Kiatulips



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Mentions of Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips
Summary: No matter how much Ruby tosses and turns, without Riko by her side, sleep is an impossible task.





	The Clock and Milk

Ruby couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tossed and turned, she just couldn't drift off to dreamland. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling, her mind drifting towards thoughts of a certain yellow-eyed girl.

Riko worked quite a lot to support the two of them. That was the reason why she wasn't by Ruby's side in their bed right now. Ruby wondered how she was doing. Was Riko thinking about her too? 

Ruby grabbed a pillow and held it close to her, hoping it would help her to fall asleep. Much to her disappointment, it didn't help much. 

Ruby looked over at the clock that sat on their bedside table. 12:00. 12:01. 12:02. 12:03. 

The redhead kicked the covers off and walked into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of hot milk and drank it, all the while memories of her and Riko's first date coming to mind. 

Ruby could remember how nervous she had been that day. She had sent multiple texts to Dia as she waited for Riko to arrive to the spot they had agreed to meet at. 

Dia didn't seem mad about it and simply told her to calm down and that everything would be fine. Ruby had asked if she had been nervous when she and Chika had their first date. Dia replied that yes, she had been nervous, but overall they had a nice time together, and that Ruby and Riko most likely would as well. 

That had made Ruby feel much better. She had thanked her sister and continued to wait for Riko, now feeling excited rather than nervous. 

They did have a good time together. Remembering how they went out to eat and talked about all sorts of things made Ruby feel..well, lonely. 

She missed Riko. She wanted her to be with her right now. 

'She has to work.' Ruby reminded herself. 'She works just like you do.' 

But still, the feeling wouldn't go away. She finished off her hot milk and buried her face into her hands, feeling a mix of tiredness and as if someone just placed a very heavy weight onto her heart. 

"Riko.." She whispered, as if just saying her name out loud would cause her to magically appear. 

________

Riko stepped into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend Ruby, feeling extremely exhausted. She wanted to just collapse onto the floor and sleep right there, but knowing her bed wasn't too far away kept her from doing so. 

Riko made her way towards her bedroom, but stopped when she noticed her girlfriend slouched over their table, asleep. 

She raised a brow and walked over to her, gently shaking her awake. "Ruby? Hey, wake up." 

"Huh?" Ruby's eyes opened and it took a moment for her to realize that Riko was actually in the same room as her and it wasn't just a dream. "Riko!" She wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I missed you!"

Riko grinned and hugged her just as tightly. "I missed you too!" After a moment, the two released one another. "But why aren't you asleep in bed? What are you doing out here?" 

"It's just..hard to sleep without you." Ruby admitted. "I couldn't sleep and I tried drinking hot milk, but then I started thinking, and..I don't know, I guess I must have fallen asleep." 

Riko placed her hand on Ruby's cheek. "I'm sorry I'm always gone. I know that with our jobs we don't get to see each other as much anymore, but..this job is only temporary. I don't plan on doing it forever, just until I find something better." 

Ruby nodded. She was well aware of that and yet it always feels like something isn't quite right when Riko's not by her side.

It was quiet as the two stared at one another. Riko inched closer until their lips met. 

As their faces moved together, sleep was something Riko soon forgot about.


End file.
